


Red Tulips

by sssunshinebreeze



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alpha Zara Ideale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dadson, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Incest, M/M, Omega Zora Ideale, Omegaverse, Parent/Child Incest, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:34:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sssunshinebreeze/pseuds/sssunshinebreeze
Summary: Winter turns to spring. An end to a year, and end to a yearning.Little omega Zora welcomes his dad home after a long term mission!Server challenge Day 1!
Relationships: Zara Ideale/Zora Ideale
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Red Tulips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sexualnt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexualnt/gifts), [zogratiscest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zogratiscest/gifts).



> Ohohoho it's funny how none of us are on schedule but we're just vibing anyway akqjdhiwdui
> 
> Day 1: Incest with/ or A/B/O / "Have you been naughty?"

BGM: Evan Call - Theme of Violet Evergarden

[ https://open.spotify.com/track/0fsb37XCuEDiF1oPNq4arG?si=cd1be7ea25634e21 ](https://open.spotify.com/track/0fsb37XCuEDiF1oPNq4arG?si=cd1be7ea25634e21)

[ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BkVx4cXVmSU ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BkVx4cXVmSU)

* * *

When Zora steps out of the porch, the first buds of flowers have bloomed beautifully under the morning light. The red petals, the long green stalks holding each crown firmly, the two leaves that adorn each individual flower nicely, and the faint smell of citrus. A contrast to the cold nights his lithe body had to withstand, the snowflakes that have gone by.

Red tulips, flowers gifted by someone his dad knows from another magic knights squad. Because Zara loves the scent of it that he’d bring one to work with him during spring like this.

Zora’s scent.

_ “It’s to remind me of my little omega, of course!” he’d say with a bright smile that defeats the sun at noon. _

Unfortunately Zara isn’t at the base today, hasn’t been for quite some time. He had to do a long term mission since fall last year, but he should be back anytime now. He did promise Zora they’ll spend their spring together.

It’s almost Zora’s heat too, just his third one at that. His skin already tingles as he puts his father’s too big shirt on, sniffing lightly on the burnt leftover scent, missing his presence. Any day this week, his next heat should be due.

His dad promised he’ll take care of his young boy, though, and Zora believes that.

_ His alpha promised. _

He’ll have to tend their garden first, he’s the only one around to take care of it, after all. He just got a subsidized set of tomato plants last week, spring is the best time to plant them.

_ Hmm… I should look for my gardening tools and fertilizers. _

But just as he walks towards their shed, he can faintly smell all the familiar scent, stronger than what his shirt can give out. It starts very faint, a whiff brought by the wind that he thought was just his mind playing him.

_ I miss him, but I’m not crazy enough to hallucinate. _

But very soon, Zora can tell the scent condenses around a stronger secondary gender presence.

Leaves and fallen petals crushed against familiar boots on the uneven ground. And as the scent grows stronger, a familiar bright voice chimes in the clear morning air.

_ Dad. _

_ Alpha. _

Zora really is just a fourteen year-old boy who misses his dad dearly, a young omega who misses his alpha so strongly. And as walking on the stone steps turns to running, taking him where he can see fiery red hair like his own, Zora finally sees the end of yearning for his alpha.

“Zora!” The older man beams, stretching his arms wide, already waiting for the omega to take it.

In the secure embrace and the soothing smell of burnt firewood, little Zora clings. Fingers digging into the worn out purple magic knights robe, the boy nuzzles in the warmth and sniffles. He’s not so little anymore, but is anyone in place to question a son missing his dad?

_ Of course it’s that _ , he says to himself, the old man doesn’t want to claim him yet. Not like he can show that off to anyone, in-breeding practice has long been banned in today’s culture. But he’s a good boy, he can keep a secret. He only recently presented and rarely goes out when people are around anyway. No one should be able to tell if his scent even changes.

“I missed you so much, daddy,” Zora says as the alpha hauled him up and carried him back home with ease.

The man doesn’t miss a beat, stepping inside and closing the door with his free hand as he plants a kiss on Zora’s forehead.

“I missed you too, baby,” Zara kisses his eyelids, “so much,” moving to kiss his nose bridge, “everyday,” before licking his omega’s lower lip that sends him shivers.

“In every breath I take,” the alpha carried him some more until the omega can his back thudding softly on the hard wooden table, “it’s always you Zora, it’s always my one and only omega.”

And the alpha finally claims those lips, kissing away all the missed chances. All the nights Zora had to spend alone without his body close. All the times Zora could’ve drink in the hungry gaze his dad steals away in public, could’ve fit his small hips in alpha’s big hands, could’ve let his mouth be played by that delicious tongue.

“Omega.”

Zara switches to that eerie lower tone when they part, alpha’s dominance reverberating in every syllable. Zora can feel his inner omega whines and his body suddenly feeling hot, his chest feels like it’s out of breath. But Zara’s sharp gaze doesn’t falter, demanding undivided attention. Had Zora been standing, he would’ve keeled under that eyes, like he always does.

Even then, the feeling of wetness just from his alpha’s kisses? It’s ever the same.

“I missed you so so much, but you haven’t been naughty while I’m gone, have you?”  


**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy how did you like it?


End file.
